Blind dates can help you see
by Story pinxies
Summary: Ryoma is tricked by his senpais to go on a blind date... He did not expect that girl at all... Guess they didn't trick him that badly ;) sorry i suck at sumaries. Please read and review. Enjoy! (one-shot)


_**The blind Date**_

"I don't believe this! They made me go on this date and I don't even know who the girl is!" **Ryoma says! His sempai-tatchi have just forced him and didn't even say who the girl was!**

 _-Flash-back-_

"OY Ochibi Sakuno-chan was crying what did you say to her?"

"Nothing I just said she was bothering me!"

"Why are you so mean to her if you actually like her?"

"WHAT?"

"Don't what me. Everyone knows you like Sakuno-chan!"

"I don't love her"

"No one talked about love"

"So if you don't like her why don't go on a blind date?"

"YADA"

 _-End Flash-Back-_

 **After so much struggling and fighting they obligated him to go on the stupid blind date! The worst is that it was Osakada the one who invited the girl. So in Ryoma thoughts, he is thinking if the girl will be like Osakada. Always screaming and being loud… at this Ryoma sweat dropped when imagining Ryuzaki like her best friend! It scared him to hell! And with that it came to his mind what his sempai-tatchi said! "Why are you so mean to her if you actually like her?" and "Everyone knows you like Sakuno-chan!" Yeah he does love her actually, but he can never finish talking to her because his sempai-tatchi always interrupted them. When he came back to reality he was in front of the place they have told him! He was told that the girl didn't know who she was meeting with either! He swore that if the girl was another stupid fangil, he would freak out! He entered and… surprise of surprises! Who do you think was there? None other than the incredible Ryuzaki Sakuno! Ryoma started to have a bad felling but he entered! There she was… all alone waiting for someone she doesn't know, and she seemed so vulnerable to Ryoma that he decided scare her a little! She was there spacing out into her thoughts that she didn't notice Ryoma behind her. He approached and then… BAM! Sakuno fell out the chair. He clucked a little and helped her to her feet.**

"RYOMA-KUN! Why are you here?" **She said with the total surprise!**

"Shouldn't there be only me and the guy Tomo-chan arranged?" **She continued but with a little annoyance in her voice which didn't go unnoticed by Ryoma.**

"Let me guess… she totally forced you to come to this stupid blind date." **He said with amusement, but Sakuno didn't notice… I mean… we're talking about that silly, clumsy and dense girl right? How could she notice? Well on with the story.**

"Yeah. She totally forced me into it! I mean… hey wait a minute. How do you know about the blind date Ryoma-kun?" **dumb faced Ryuzaki Sakuno announces!**

"Well that's cause Osakada and Sempai-tachi putted this "blind date" up and forced us to go without us knowing who was going to be our date!"

"Hahah that's the meaning of a blind date Ryoma-kun" **she blushed a little and Ryoma looked at her and though** | _she looks so cute when she blushes_ |. **He himself blushed a little but hided it under his cap.**

"Do you usually go to blind dates? You seemed really relaxed right now."

"Oh that's right! Tomo-chan always makes me go to this kind of dates and group dates to"

"Why is that?" **At this Sakuno though for herself thinking** | _WOW this is the first time Ryoma-kun talks so much when with me_ |

"Well Tomo-chan says that I need a guy and always asks me to go! I made a lot of friends with that but never got myself a date! I'm not interested into those guys."

"Do you have someone you like?" **He asked a little expectant that she would say no or you! Yeah… he dreams a lot about that -.-!**

"Yeah… actually I do"

"Ha really? Who? If I may know of course!"

"Well… I could tell you but… maybe you would stay mad at me."

"Why would that be? Really no matter who it is I will support you Ryuzaki." **She was totally caught of guard with that. By what he said she though he doesn't like her at all but even so she decided to say it so that she could be rejected and move on!**

"Well… actually the person I love is… is Ryoma-kun! I know it may be a little of trouble to you so please… I know you don't like me so please… reject me so that I can move on…" **She started crying and Ryoma stood there stunned!** | _Sakuno likes me! OMG she loves me! But who said that I don't like her? And she is crying… what should I do?_ | **at this he just hugged her really thigh!**

"Sakuno… I love you too!" **She nodded and hugged him back! She started crying tears of joy and Ryoma slowly bent down and kissed her softly but passionately! In some place of Sengoku Gakuen, all the tennis stars, the trio and Tomoka were watching ALL of it by a monitor that Inui had prepared!**

"Wow way to go Ochibi! Kissing her fully on the lips on the first date!" **Kikumaru shouted!**

"Interesting data. Interesting data." **Inui mumbled while scribing furiously on his note book.**

"Ryuzaki-sensei can't see this, but I'm happy for them" **Tezuka-kaichou said.**

"Yokata ne? Sakuno-chan?" **Fuji declared! A lot of commentaries followed and Tomoka, as Tomoka she is XD Shouted!**

"EVERYONE SUTH UP! YAY SAKUNO SUGOIIIIII! And guys we have to develop a plan to help protecting Sakuno from the fangirls." **Everyone was totally passed out except Fuji and Tezuka who were with their usual expressions. Even so they agreed! It had been an exciting day for everyone. At the end of their date Ryoma toke Sakuno home and the next day at school there were photos of them kissing all over the school! (How did they get that? ;D) This resulted in Ryuzaki-sensei almost having a heart attack and Sakuno being chased down by the pissed fangirls and Ryoma saving her as much! A lot of boys who liked Sakuno were horrible and crying all over like little girls. The fangirls seemed like those puppies that were left by their owners. After some time they passed to the cutest couple in the whole school. Some say that Ryoma totally changes when around Sakuno and others say that he is like that but doesn't like to show!**

 _Thanks for reading :D. I know that the characters are a little OCC but I just couldn't imagine sorry and my English is bad I know I'm Portuguese so… hehe! Hope you liked, leave your reviews please with commentaries on the story!_


End file.
